Chaos, Anypony? Sequel to The Spirit of Harmony
by Twilit Feline
Summary: The alicorn merely chuckled. "Tell me your name." Twilight demanded. The white alicorn took flight, circling around the room, setting the long curtains on fire, with a mere flap of her wings. "My name? My name is Solar Blaze. Queen of the Sun."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My little Pony or Hasbro! (Or Lauren Faust!) **

**This story is a sequal to The Spirit of Chaos, so I highly recommend you read that first. Actually, you need to read that first in order to understand. **

Twilight awoke from her slumber, and stretched each of her hooves in turn. Yawning, she sat up…and promptly fell off the couch onto something brown and furry. 

Her eyes opening wide, she visible tensed, only to relax when she saw the light blue feathers in front of her. "Are you going to sit on me all day? Or are you going to get up?" A slightly grumpy, but teasing voice aroused her from her thoughts. "Sorry…" she grumbled, hopping off Discord. Stretching her stiff wings, she walked slowly over to a bookshelf, and, without caring which book it was, picked one, and started to read.

She found the book very hard to read however. "Is there a particular reason that you're reading the book backwards and upside down?" Discord asked, hovering in front of her, an amused look on his face. Twilight blinked several times, before readjusting the book. "Sorry." She said again. "I guess I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Understatement." Discord commented. "You were awake half the night, just gazing through the window upstairs." "I was?" Twilight asked, completely confused. "I don't remember." "I wasn't done." Discord said. "Plus, you got up in the middle of the night to read." "I did?" Twilight asked again. Resisting the urge to facepaw, Discord picked Twilight up, and plopped her down on the couch.

"Sllllleeeeeep…." He commanded, waving his paw and talon in front of her face, wearing a ridiculous expression on his face. Twilight giggled. "Slllleeeeeeeeeep…." He commanded again, this time, waving his tail in front of her face like a pendulum. Twilight laughed.

"You're not sleeping!" Discord said, pointing an accusing talon at Twilight. "Duh!" Twilight said. "How can I sleep when you're making ridiculous faces, and using your tail as a pendulum?" The new alicorn hopped off the couch, and passed Discord, desperately wanting breakfast.

After she walked into the kitchen, she levitated two slices of bread out of the cupboard, and then some daisy's and a couple of hoofuls of grass. She assembled the sandwich, and took a large bite. Chewing thoughtfully, she thought about what she wanted to do with the rest of her day, when she heard a loud thud come from upstairs. "RAINBOW!" She yelled, abandoning her sandwich, and flying up the stairs, and making a sharp turn into the bathroom.

A very disheveled Rainbow Dash had crashed through the window, and was lying on the floor. "Rainbow!" Twilight was about to start a lecture when she saw the look on her friend's face. Her face was tear streaked, and contorted with pain and horror.

Twilight noticed that one of her wings was bent the wrong way, and that her mane was streaked with blood. "What happened?" Twilight asked, her voice ending in a shriek. Without waiting for an answer, her horn began to glow a bright purple, and Rainbow Dash's wing righted itself. The blood faded from her mane, and her coat went back to being sleek and shiny.

"Princess...Celestia!" Rainbow choked out. At the mention of her teacher's name, Twilight froze. Her wings fell limply to her sides. "What about her?" Rainbow paused. "I'm not sure if I'm the right pony to tell you this!" "Rainbow! Tell me!" Rainbow Dash took a deep breath, and then spoke. "Princess Celestia has turned into Nightmare Moon! Just more firey….and white and orange!

Twilight swayed on her hooves, trying to conceive this information. She felt a presence behind her, and Discord steadied her. "We have to get to Canterlot as soon as possible!" Rainbow continued. "Allow me." Discord said, and with a snap of his fingers, the three were gone.

A bright flash of light in the Canterlot palace caused the panicking guards to shield their eyes. "Miss Sparkle!" One of them yelled, after the momentary blindness had passed. "Where is Princess Celestia?" Twilight yelled at the nearest one. "I…In the Element of Harmony safe!" A guard with a sword and shield cutie mark said, in a stuttering voice.

Without a moment's pause, Discord, Twilight and Rainbow took to the air, and sped off. They reached the long hallway in a matter of minutes. "Stay here." Twilight warned her two friends. Discord began to protest, but Twilight cast a spell that turned his mouth into a zipper, like the time she had done it to Spike with Trixie.

Twilight flew in, slamming the door shut behind her. A tall alicorn was standing at the end of the long hall, her mane and tail shimmering with flames. She had all the same armor of Nightmare Moon, except it was golden. Her eyes had turned to catlike slits, and the color had shifted to amber.

Twilight gulped. "Ahh…" The alicorn said in a silky voice, that seemed to ripple through the room. "Twilight Sparkle…my faithful student. And the Element of Magic if I'm not mistaken." "I'm not your student!" Twilight spat, flaring her wings, in an attempt to look intimidating.

The alicorn merely chuckled. "Tell me your name." Twilight demanded. The white alicorn took flight, circling around the room, setting the long curtains on fire, with a mere flap of her wings. "My name? No one has thought to ask me that yet…My name is Solar Blaze."

Solar Blaze landed in front of Twilight. "However, unlike my sister, I do not wish to imprison the ponies in an eternal day, merely rule over Equestria with an iron hoof!" To make her hoof, Blaze slammed her hoof down on the ground. A small flame shot up from where it had touched.

"Can't you imagine it Twilight?" Solar Blaze placed a wing over Twilight's shoulder. Twilight instinctively tried to move away, but found she could not move. "A land, ruled by a queen fit for the throne! A land of fire, and solar energy!"

"You're insane!" Twilight snapped, pulling herself away from Blaze. "Insane? No…" Blaze said, a small frown on her face. The frown quickly turned into a grin. "However…I am despicable!" With a flap of her wings, a ball of fire consumed Twilight.

She screamed, and quickly summoned up a water spell to douse the flames. However, the flames refused to die down. The last thing Twilight saw was Solar Blaze disappear in a tornado of flame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My little Pony or Hasbro! (Or Lauren Faust!) **

**This story is a sequal to The Spirit of Chaos, so I highly recommend you read that first. Actually, you need to read that first in order to understand. **

**I decided to change Solar Blaze's name to Solar Flare because I felt like it. So there. If you tell me that in a comment, I am going to ignore it, because I wrote it here.**

Twilight awoke, and the first thing she noticed was pain. Searing pain that coursed up and down her entire body from the tip of her horn to the end of her tail. Groaning, she opened her eyes, willing it all to be a bad dream.

Solar Blaze…why Celestia? Why had you become such a monster? "I think she's awake!" A soft voice interrupted her thoughts. Recognizing Discord's voice, she turned her head. She saw the draconequus sitting next to her, and was shocked to see some of his beautiful brown fur covered in soot and ash. Twilight let out an audible gasp. "Discord…" she breathed. He looked her in the eye, and picked her up gently, carefully avoiding the scorched fur and burns that now covered her body.

"What happened?" Twilight asked, somehow regaining her voice. "Solar Blaze set fire to you, and then left. When we wondered what was keeping you, we burst in, and saw you lying in a ring of fire." Discord said, softly. "I grabbed you, and carried you out, while Rainbow Dash went to search for the other Elements of Harmony, and Princess Luna."

"Y…You saved me? You really risked your life to save me?" Twilight felt as if she would cry. "I would do anything for you." Discord said softly. Glancing around the room to make sure nopony was watching, he kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss was short and sweet, nothing spectacular. However, it was all that Twilight wanted. Without a seconds hesitation, she kissed him back.

When they finally broke apart, Twilight had momentarily forgotten about the pain that was still coursing through her. Rainbow Dash chose to end the moment by bursting in through the door. "Igotheelemtns!" she said in a rushed voice. "What?" Twilight asked. "I got the Elements!" Rainbow repeated, slower. "What about the Princess?" Twilight inquired, after she had noticed that the rest of her friends were standing around.

"Right here." Priness Luna's voiced reached Twilight's ear, and the lunar princess appeared in the doorway, flapping her long wings to keep herself in the air. "Are you alright Twilight?" she asked, the concern visible in her voice.

"Yes." Twilight squeaked out. "I'm so sorry!" The princess said softly. "I never thought…that Tia would ever be transformed into Solar Blaze…I thought it was just a myth…"

"Wait." Applejack's voice spoke up. "Are yah sayin' that there's a prophecy about this?" Luna nodded. "Can you repeat it?" Fluttershy asked softly. Another nod from Luna. Taking a deep breath, Luna recited,

"On the day when the solar sun blazes forth, then Magic, accompanied by Chaos and Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, and Honesty will force back the Sun Queen, and return the true princess."

Every pony (and draconequus) was listening in shocked silence as Luna's voice trailed off, signaling the prophecy was finished. "Wow." Rainbow Dash said, for lack off a better word.

Twilight sighed. "Girls, grab your saddlebags, and let's go! You too Discord." She added as an afterthought. "Oh gee thanks!" Discord said sarcastically. "I really appreciate your thoughtfulness!"

"We cannot leave this moment." Luna stated. "Why?" Rainbow Dash complained. "Because Twilight Sparkle and Discord are injured. We must tend to them first." "Oh. Right." Rainbow Dash said sheepishly.

Luna's horn began to glow an azure blue, and the wounds on both Twilight and Discord's bodies slowly began to fade away. Sighing deeply, Luna spoke. "I think it is time I told you all something."

She walked slowly to the stained glass window and placed a hoof on Celestia's image. "In order to have two rulers that were untainted by the presence of jealousy or hatred, our darkest thoughts had to be sealed away into the deepest corner of our soul. They were restrained by a magical barrier for thousands of years, assisted by the Elements of Harmony."

Luna paused again, and walking back towards the small group, started once more. "My barrier broke once, forcing me to become Nightmare Moon. Celestia was always better at keeping her emotions in check, only displaying rare shows of affection for Twilight Sparkle and myself." At this, Twilight blushed.

"But, since we are no longer connected to the Elements, Celestia's barrier weakened, and finally broke. Since her body was in control of the Elements of Harmony for 1,000 years longer than mine, it stands to reason that she has developed an immunity to the Elements."

"Then what do we do?" Rarity asked, fearing the answer. Luna took a shuddering breath. "The prophecy has another part." She trailed off. "Please Princess." Fluttershy begged. "Tell us."

"Very well." Taking a deep breath she spoke again. "One must give their soul to the mare of the sun. Only then can the spell be broken. " Everypony gasped. "What does that mean?" Rainbow Dash asked, slightly confused.

"It means that one of us has to die, and their spirit has to go into Solar Flare's body, and try to find a part of Celestia still in there. And if it fails….if Celestia is no more then…." Twilight told Rainbow softly. "Then that pony has died for nothing." Rainbow finished.

"Where do I fit into all of this?" Discord asked, slightly curious, but still horrified at the latest part of the prophecy. "You are Chaos. Magic's companion. You are the one who must attempt to pull the pony's spirit out of Solar Flare once said pony has found Celestia." Luna said simply. "Ah." Discord gulped.

"I'll do it." Twilight said, her voice shaking. "What?" Luna gasped. "I'll do it. I'll die and try to find to Celestia." "No!" Discord yelled. "You can't!" Applejack wailed. Twilight took a deep breath. "I am Celestia's student. If any of us can recognize Celestia besides Luna, I can. And Luna is too important to lose."

"You are just as important as I am!" Luna said, softly, a tear trickling down her face. "No." Twilight said calmly. "I am going to do it, and nothing anypony will say is going to change that." "I respect your decision Twilight darling, but you simply can't be serious?" Rarity begged. Seeing the look on Twilight's face, Fluttershy tentatively asked, "Y…you're serious?"

Twilight nodded. Seeing as there was nothing they could do to change their friend's mind, the seven others in the room stopped trying. "Very well." Luna said. "But we must find Solar Flare." Discord thought about it, and then spoke. "From what I've gathered, Nightmare Moon could never back down from a challenge. What would make Solar Flare any different?" "Brilliant!" Rainbow said.

"So we just challenge Solar Flare to a battle of magic!" Rarity said. "Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna versus Solar Flare! It's perfect." "It's not going to be that easy Rarity." Twilight said. "Look." The others rushed to where Twilight was standing. A ring of fire had surrounded Ponyville and Canterlot. The flames reached at least 100 feet in the air.

Rainbow swore loudly. Twilight closed her eyes, and her horn began to glow. The six figures beside her began to fade away slowly, and so did she. With a final bright flash, the room was now empty.

They blinked into existence twenty feet in the air. Rainbow, Luna, Twilight, Fluttershy and Discord took flight immediately, however, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie fell. "WHEEEEEEE!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she fell. "AHHHHH!" Rarity and Applejack hugged each other as they screamed.

Twilight took a plunging dive, and entered a tight spiral. She grabbed Rarity and Applejack, and managed to slow their descent, even though they were still falling quickly. Rainbow flew down to help her, and the two helped the unicorn and the earth pony to the ground. Discord dove after Pinkie Pie, and at the last second caught her in his lion paw, making sure his claws were retracted.

The three ponies let out sigh of relief as their hooves touched solid ground. "Ahhhh…." A soft voice floated over to them. "I see you survived my first challenge. The ring of fire…"

"Solar Flare!" Twilight spat, looking around for the source of the voice. "Show yourself!" "But that would take all the fun away Twilight!" Solar Flare's voice purred.

"Let's see if you can survive the next challenge!" her voice faded away.

"What challenge?" Luna demanded. Fluttershy gulped. "Girls…DRAGON!" Everypony whipped around to see what Fluttershy was talking about. They gasped simultaneously. A huge dragon, made of fire was approaching them. It opened it's huge mouth and roared at them.

"RUN!" Twilight screamed.


End file.
